Question: Let $f(x) = 4x^4+12x^3-9x^2+x+3$ and $d(x) = x^2+3x-2$. If $f(x) = q(x)d(x) + r(x)$ for some polynomials $q(x)$ and $r(x)$ where $\deg r < \deg d$, calculate $q(1)+r(-1)$.
\[
\begin{array}{c|cc ccc}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{4x^2} & -1  \\
\cline{2-6}
x^2+3x-2 & 4x^4 & +12x^3&-9x^2&+x&+3  \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{-4x^4} & -12x^3&+8x^2  \\ 
\cline{2-4}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{0} & 0 & -x^2 &+x & +3 \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} &  & +x^2 &+3x&-2   \\ 
\cline{4-6}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} &   & 0 & 4x &+1  \\
\end{array}
\]Since $\deg d > \deg (4x+1)$ we cannot divide any further. So, $q(x) = 4x^2-1$ and $r(x)=4x+1$. Then
$$q(1)+r(-1) = 4(1)^2+1+4(-1)-1=\boxed{0}.$$